galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amakase
FIRST!!! - Caelk 05:23, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Animeangel722 21:17, 11 October 2008 (UTC)About the manga Hi my name's Mae, and I was looking over the Galaxy Angel wiki (which I like), and I saw your profie for more info. According to the profile, it said that you ddin't read much about the manga, so if you want I could help you out, since I've read both series (1 and 2), so if you need anything that has to do with the manga, I'd be more than glad to help. With love and respect, Animeangel722 (Mae-Chan) :Oh absolutely, I'd love it if you were to add to the wiki. I'm really glad you found my wiki and find it interesting; I'm sure your contributions will help make this wiki an even better G.A. resource. Feel free to add wherever that you'd like. Be sure to take a look at the wiki policies and guidelines, and if you disagree with any of them, feel free to bring it up on their respective talk pages. Amakase 03:33, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Star Ocean This and this are what I was talking about. - Kuukai2 19:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Uhh Wow, you can have a blog and avatar now! But more importantly, I think Featurenet is making new pages! It's weird to see multiple games you own combining... Also, Ishikawa-shachou! - Kuukai2 20:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Inaccurate and unrelated information. Hello Amakase, it's been a long time. I was recently looking around and realized an user identified only by the IP number 203.130.209.9 created several articles about characters that have nothing to do with GA. It is possible to delete said articles? Thanks and best regards.Dashguy 16:22, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip, yeah, I've been pretty busy, so I have definitely not been hanging around. I think I got rid of all the pages that he added and blocked his IP for a while, but if anything else comes up, feel free to tell me. Thanks! Amakase 20:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hiya again Amakase. I have been observing that the user Featurenet seems to have a like for scroll shooters as well as a lot of imagination. It is none of my bussiness what he does to his user page but inserting inaccurate information on the wikia is something different. I´m talking about the article named "Climax Missile" created on October 7th 2009. I´m pretty sure there is no Frame called "Strike Fighter" and that the Braveheart has no other weapons aside of those two machine guns. It is possible to delete said article? Thanks again and best regards. Dashguy 05:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Good day Amakase I have been working on some articles and then I found a couple of ones created by an user identified only by the IP 203.130.209.9 that have nothing to do with GA. Do you think you could take care of those? Thanks and best regards.Dashguy 16:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello again Amakase It seems I'll have to bother you again since an user identified only by the IP number 203.130.209.9 created an article named "Eagle Squadron" that has nothing to do with GA... Thank you and best regards.Dashguy 18:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC)‎ Hiya Amakase It seems that lately this is the only topic of our conversations, isn't? Anyway, we have this user registered under the name of SaberXJ who has created an unrelated article by the name of Alastor Saragawa, complete with a badly made picture. Would it be possible to delete that one? Thanks a lot.Dashguy 16:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, I really appreciate that you're keeping a lookout for the wiki. Thanks always for bringing stuff to my attention, and sorry I haven't really been around too much. -Amakase 13:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. And there's no need to apologize, you know. By the way, there's this new user identified only by the IP number 74.63.81.11 who has decided that the best way to introduce him/herself was via the creation of a new article (with some rather crude english) instead of creating an account... Thanks again and best regards. Dashguy 20:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Amakase It seems our friend SaberXJ is back with his/her original character; complete with badly made picture, Gary-Stu like profile and lots of grammar mistakes... Thanks a lot and best regards. Dashguy 04:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Amakase I just wanted to report about a new article named "Galactic Marines" created by an unregistered contributor that is a mixture between GA and Star Wars. And while I wouldn't mind seeing the Angels wielding lightsabers, this certainly doesn't belong here. Thanks a lot and best regards.Dashguy 17:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Amakase Sorry to bother you again but it seems that our Star Wars fan is back with another mixed article named "Battle of Mygeeto (Clone Wars)‎‎"... Thanks again and best regards.Dashguy 01:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Amakase It seems that I'll have to bother you again...our Unregistered Contributor/Star Wars Fan has returned with another mishmash/article named "Republic Navy"... Thank you and best regards.Dashguy 20:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, he's just not giving up huh? Well, it'll probably die down after a while, but thanks for keeping me informed. Also, if it's taking me a while to get to it, you might try messaging Kuukai2, as he is a sysop here. Amakase 21:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Request for deletion of a page Hello there Amakase Can you delete this page? :) http://galaxyangel.wikia.com/wiki/Sister_Beryl Only the administrator can delete entire pages and thats you ;) The reason for its deletion is because there were already an article on the same character. Spygat - 00:05 January 6 :No problem, I've now deleted the page. -Amakase 23:16, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Amakase. Could you delete this page? http://galaxyangel.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy_Angel_Eternal_Dawn From the looks of it, it shouldn't be in the wiki, and the project is cancelled anyhow. Rico S 11:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Why? Muhammadrizkya 05:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello! You've been making some amazing progress here on the Galaxy Angel Wiki, and we couldn't help but notice that your user edits have been increasing exponentially. I'd like to make myself available to you if you require any assistance. In particular, I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum page you can consult should you have any questions or concerns about how to do something. Otherwise, if you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding some content, please leave a message for me on my talk page, with "Wiki Assistance" in the subject line and I'll be happy to assist any way I can. And again, congrats on such a successful wiki! Manny 22:07, November 26, 2012 (UTC)